undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prisma/Underval
Prisma - Spanish / + English - Prisma (Prisma Frisk) es un ser aparentemente humano que existe fuera de las líneas de tiempo, con una misión en la vida. Sin embargo, este es el mismo Dios supremo eterno y inmortal, del Vacio infinito, los buenos, y malos sentimientos del Outerverso habidos y por haber, lo cual, supera facilmente a seres como Astral Mother, Error404!Sans y X-Gaster (Los cuales superan con facilidad a seres como Dream, Nightmare, Error y entre otros) + Prisma (Prisma Frisk) is an apparently human being that exists outside the timelines, with a mission in life. However, this is the same eternal and immortal supreme God, of the Infinite Void, the good, and bad feelings of the Outerverse of Undertale. which easily surpasses beings like Astral Mother, Error404! Sans and X-Gaster (The which easily surpass beings like Dream, Nightmare, Error and among others) - A pesar de haber sido creado por el código de varios personajes del Undertale original, su creador, junto al Fanon Gaster, decidieron colocarle material exterior, otorgándole al personaje su propia personalidad fuera de los demás. + Despite having been created by the code of several characters of the original Undertale, its creator, along with the Fanon Gaster, decided to place exterior material, giving the character his own personality outside the others. - No es considerado un Frisk como tal (Y este lo sabe), aún su apariencia, sino, un Oc, tal y como Player o Bette Noire. A esto, es por eso que el prefiere que lo llamen Prisma a secas. + It is not considered a Frisk as such (and he knows this), even his appearance, but an Oc, just like Player or Bette Noire. This is why he prefers to be called Prisma. - Es omnipotente, omnisciente y omnibenevolente''' 'en todo sentido de la palabra, unicante no siendo omnipresente, por gustar de estar fijo en un solo lugar... entre otras palabras, porque no quiere serlo. + It is omnipotent, omniscient and omnibenevolent in every sense of the word, unicante not being omnipresent, because it does not want to be. - Teniendo de fuente de poder su propia alma, el Vacio y los buenos como malos sentimientos del Outerverso a la vez, en una forma conjunta o hasta ¨fusionada¨. + Having its own soul source of power, the Void and the good as bad feelings of the Outerverse at the same time, in a joint way or even "merged." Perfil del Personaje / Character Profile - Prisma es un ser aparentemente masculino, cuyo origen es desconocido casi en su totalidad, para él mismo. Existe para descubrir su papel en la vida, basado en todas las aventuras que tiene por su cuenta. A todo esto, se podría decir que tiene libre albedrío gracias al hecho de que su creador le dio su propia alma a Prisma, lo que le da la capacidad de hacer su propia vida. + Prisma is a seemingly masculine being, whose origin is almost completely unknown, to himself. It exists to discover its role in life, based on all the adventures it has on its own. To all this, one could say that he has free will thanks to the fact that his creator gave his own soul to Prisma, which gives him the ability to make his own life. - Aunque podría considerarse Underval como su Au original, la verdad es que no lo es. Pasa su tiempo vagando por diferentes Au´s sin ninguna dirección, buscando crear amistades, recuerdos, enemigos, entre otras cosas. En sí mismo, se podría decir a simple vista, que es 'común y ordinario', ya que tiene las necesidades humanas típicas, como comer, dormir o hasta convivir con otras personas / monstruos (no necesita respirar, pero igualmente lo hace)... sin saber la verdad de su ser. + Although Underval could be considered as its original Au, the truth is that it is not. He spends his time wandering around different Au´s without any direction, seeking to create friendships, memories, love , among other things. In itself, it could be said with the naked eye, that it is 'common and ordinary', since it has typical human needs, such as eating, sleeping or even living with other people / monsters (it does not need to breathe, but it also does). .. without knowing the truth of his being. - A pesar de todo su poder, capacidades, y lo que representa como más haya de una persona comun... realmente es alguien a quien recurrir, si lo que necesita es ayuda o una buena amistad. + In spite of all his power, abilities, and what he represents as more of a common person ... he really is someone to turn to, if what he needs is help or a good friendship. Perfil Psicologico / Psychological profile - Prisma es un joven muy alegre y amigable, capas de levantar la moral de aquellos que hasta sufren, que aunque su vestimenta no lo refleja al ser tipo Fell, se deduce poco después, de que las apariencias a menudo son engañosas. Al estar compuesto de material existente, como exterior, Prisma tiene una personalidad única en sí misma. + Prisma is a very cheerful and friendly young man, capable of raising the morale of those who suffer, although his dress does not reflect him as a Fell, it follows shortly after, that appearances are often misleading. Being composed of existing material and exterior material, Prisma has a unique personality in itself. - Como material utilizado para esto, tenemos: el respeto de Asgore, el carácter agradable basado en los chistes malos de Sans, el ligeo de Frisk, el gusto por el chocolate de Chara, y un poco de la infancia de Asriel en su infancia. Curiosamente, parece que hay detalles minimos de personalidad de Flowey, Toriel, Napstablook, Undyne, Dummy, Alphys, Muffet o Metatton que son desconocidos hasta para el mismo Prisma. + As material used for this, we have: the respect of Asgore, the pleasant character based on the bad jokes of Sans, the filtering of Frisk, the taste for Chara's chocolate, and a bit of Asriel's childhood. Interestingly, there seems to be minimal personality details of Flowey, Toriel, Napstablook, Undyne, Dummy, Alphys, Muffet or Metatton that are unknown even to the Prisma itself. - Lo nuevo es la seriedad en los momentos correctos al presentarlo, un sentido de preocupación y protección por los demás, un gran sentido mejorado de hacer lo correcto, el carisma y la libertad de hacer lo que quiera del alma de su creador. + The new thing is the seriousness at the right times when presenting it, a sense of concern and protection for others, a great improved sense of doing the right thing, charisma and the freedom to do what you want from the soul of its creator. - En general, aunque Prisma no tiene una personalidad tan compleja, parece poder relacionarse bien con personajes como Core! Frisk, Player, Ink! Sans, Abyss, Fresh! Sans y otros. + In general, although Prisma does not have such a complex personality, he seems to be able to relate well to characters like Core! Frisk, Abyss, Player, Ink! Sans, Fresh! Sans and others. - De vez en cuando demuestra ser bastante frío al hablar, no representando ninguna emoción... basicamente como Glados de Portal. + Sometimes it proves to be quite cold when speaking, not representing any emotion ... basically like Glados of Portal. - En ocasiones muy concretas, Prisma suele mostrar una personalidad un tanto psicopata y bastante demente. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, muestran a alguien con sed de sangre. + On very specific occasions, Prisma usually shows a psychological personality and quite insane. His eyes, his smile, show someone thirsty for blood. Strangely, this is just because he wants to. - Enamoradizo: Prisma suele ser un chico, que se enamora con mucha facilidad. + Amorous: Prism is usually a boy, who falls in love very easily. Perfil Físico / Physical Profile - Prisma en apariencia física, es un joven con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos rojos con una pupila negra, una tez rosa clara y parece tener un buen porte. Mide exactamente 1,67 metros de altura, con un peso desconocido con o sin vestimenta. + Prisma in physical appearance, is a young man with dark brown hair, red eyes with a black pupil, a light pink complexion and seems to have a good muscular physique. It measures exactly 1.67 meters high, with an unknown weight with or without clothing. - En cuanto a la ropa, usa lo que parece ser una vestimenta ligera similar a la de Frisk, a lo largo de muchos Au´s. Conformada de un sobretodo negro con líneas vesticales rojas, una remera negra de dos líneas horizontales rojas, un buzo negro de dos líneas horizonales rojos con un cuello gris oscuro y botas negras con líneas rojas. + As for clothes, wear what appears to be a light dress similar to Frisk's, throughout many Au's. Made up of a black overcoat with red vestic lines, a black shirt with two red horizontal lines, a black diver with two red horizonal lines with a dark gray collar and black boots with red lines. - El alma de Prisma está constituida por todas las almas de los humanos y los monstruos, en cualquier caso puede clasificarse como la combinación perfecta de ellas. Determinación (Rojo), Paciencia (Aguamarina), Valentia (Naranja), Integridad (Azul), Perseverancia (Púrpura), Amabilidad (Verde), Justicia (Amarillo), Monstruo / Jefe Monstruo (Blanco) (esta alma particular, esta conformada por las almas de todos los monstruos de una línea alterna pacifista, del Undertale Original) y la supuesta Odio (Granate) perteneciente a chara. + The soul of Prisma is made up of all the souls of humans and monsters, in any case it can be classified as the perfect combination of them. Determination (Red), Patience (Aquamarine), Valentia (Orange), Integrity (Blue), Perseverance (Purple), Kindness (Green), Justice (Yellow), Monster / Boss Monster (White) (this particular soul is made up of the souls of all the monsters of an alternating pacifist line, of the Original Undertale) and the supposed Hate (Garnet) belonging to Chara. - Dada la contribución de la ayuda de Gaster, el alma tiene un agujero negro en el centro, que en algún momento parece tratar de expandirse sin exito alguno, sin embargo, es una caractiristica que demuestra la conección de Prisma con el vacio. Por otro lado, tambien parece que el alma brilla con un hermoso y brillante color esmeralda. Esto podría hacerse en referencia, al hecho de que Prisma tiene el alma de su creador. Extrañamente, el alma no refleja la bendición de la Dark Void Sphere, ni la Sacred Light Sphere... cosa que de hecho tiene. + Given the contribution of Gaster's help, the soul has a black hole in the center, which at some point seems to try to expand without success, however, it is a feature that demonstrates the connection of Prisma with the void. On the other hand, it also seems that the soul shines with a beautiful and bright emerald color. This could be done in reference to the fact that Prisma has the soul of its creator. Strangely, the soul does not reflect the blessing of the Dark Void Sphere, nor the Sacred Light Sphere ... which it actually has. - Prisma en realidad tendría que ser sin género, pero prefiere darse a si mismo el género de chico... aunque tambien podría ser chica. + Prisma would actually have to be genderless, but he prefers to give himself the gender of a boy ... although he could also be a girl. - El alma de Prisma parece ser una caja de cristal trasparente con forma de corazón, la cual posee un extraño agujero negro en esta, y muchos colores hermosos. + Prisma's soul seems to be a heart-shaped transparent glass box, which has a strange black hole in it, and many beautiful colors. Equipamiento - Ultima Weapon: Es arma de energía, que cuya hoja puede tomar la forma que desee. Esta es supuestamente la culminación de todas las armas existentes en los Au´s. El mango altera los poderes mágicos de su portador, convirtiéndolos en gas de combustión y comprimiéndolos en una hoja de alta energía caliente. Es tan poderosa que puede inhabilitar el enlace molecular de cualquier cosa solo con el acercamiento, entre otras palabras, corta lo que sea sin el problema de la fuerza que utiliza el portador. Es difícil de controlar, por suerte, esta está en manos de un joven muy talentoso, que puede aprovechar al máximo su poder auténtico, ya sea para bien o para mal, a su manera. Extrañamente, casi nunca es usada por Prisma. + Ultima Weapon: It is an energy weapon, whose blade can take the form you want. This is supposedly the culmination of all existing weapons in the Au's. The handle alters the magical powers of its carrier, converting them into flue gas and compressing them into a high-energy hot blade. It is so powerful that it can disable the molecular bond of anything just with the approach, among other words, cut anything without the problem of the force used by the carrier. It is difficult to control, luckily, this is in the hands of a very talented young man, who can make the most of his authentic power, whether for good or for bad, in his own way. Strangely, it is almost never used by Prisma. Estadísticas / Statistics Lv : 01 HP : 20/20 ATK : Infinite DEF : 99 EXP : 0 Habilidades y Resistencias / Skills and Resistances Habilidades / Skills: * - Omnipotencia: Prisma es un ser totalmente omnipotente, con la capacidad de destruir Au´s con gran facilidad si así lo desease. Sin embargo, él usa su poder para el bien. Es capaz de jugar con el código del juego, repararlo e incluso restaurarlo, lo que le da la capacidad de restaurar los personajes y Au´s ya eliminadas, como es el caso de su Underval completo ya eliminado. El hecho de que sea omnipotente, se debe a que su propia alma está elaborada desde cero por su creador. Conformado por todas las almas en el Undertale original mencionadas canon como no, con el alma extra de su creador. Eso sin contar, el infinito poder que le otroga el vacio oscuro, fortaleciendo a Prisma con cada segundo que transcurre, a medida que el mal mismo aumenta en el Underverso. + Omnipotence: Prisma is a totally omnipotent being, with the ability to destroy Au's with great ease if desired. However, he uses his power for good. It is able to play with the code of the game, repair it and even restore it, which gives it the ability to restore already deleted characters and Au's. The fact that he is omnipotent, is because his own soul is made from scratch by its creator. Formed by all the souls in the original Undertale mentioned canon of course, with the extra soul of its creator. That without counting, the infinite power that the dark void and sacred light gives him, strengthening Prism with every second that passes, as the evil and good itself increases in the Underverse. * - Omnisciencia: Prisma lo sabe todo, acerca de cada Au existente Undertale. Eso incluye cada aspecto de los personajes que viven en estos, los conocimientos, y demas. + Omniscience: Prisma knows everything, about every existing Au Undertale. That includes every aspect of the characters that live in these, knowledge, and so on. * - Omnipresencia: Gracias a la Dark Void Sphere y a la Sacred Light Sphere, Prisma puede ver lo presente y pasado, de todo el Outerverso de los Au´s de Undertale. + Omnipresence: Thanks to the Dark Void Sphere and the Sacred Light Sphere, Prism can see the present and past, of all the Outerverso of the Au's of Undertale. * - Manipulación de la Realidad, Tiempo y Espacio: Prisma puede alterar la realidad, el tiempo y el espacio a propia voluntad, sin problema alguno. + Manipulation of Reality, Time and Space: Prisma can alter reality, time and space at will, without any problem. * - Dark Determination: Le otorga a Prisma el Continue, Reset, True Reset, y Total: Disable Invulneability, Disable Death, Infinity HP, Infinity Gold, Infinity ATK o DEF (Para los monstruos o humanos que guste). + Dark Determination: Gives Prisma the Continue, Reset, True Reset, and Total: Disable invulneability, Disable Death, Infinity HP, Infinity Gold, Infinity ATK or DEF (For the monsters or humans than he like). * - Velocidad Omega: Prisma tiene una velocidad máxima relativamente imposible, usándola solo para viajar de un punto a otro de un Au, al instante mismo. Su creador es un fanático de personajes como Darkseid, que viajó hasta el límite de la existencia en solo cinco segundos ... implicaría que Prisma es tan absurdamente rápido como esto. La velocidad de Prisma sería de 87 duodecillones de la velocidad de la luz, si el creador lo confirmara por completo. Aunque tambien pueda darse el caso que Prisma posea una velocidad Infinita+ + Omega Speed: Prisma has a relatively impossible maximum speed, using it only to travel from one point to another of an Au, instantly. Its creator is a fan of characters like Dakseid, who traveled to the limit of existence in just five seconds ... it would imply that Prism is as absurdly fast as this. The speed of Prisma would be 87 duodecillions of the speed of light. Although it may also be the case that Prisma has an Infinite speed + * - Poder Mental: Prisma puede controlar mentes; borrar, agregar, editar, o hasta cambiar los recuerdos de los personajes de diferentes Au´s. Esto se hace para mantener su existencia en el anonimato o para guiar un buen camino hacia quien lo necesite. Esto agrega poderes como Telequinesis, nunca empuñando su arma con sus manos. + Mental Power: Prisma can control minds; delete, add, edit, or even change the memories of the characters of different Au's. This is done to maintain its existence in anonymity or to guide a good path to those who need it. This adds powers like Telekinesis, never wielding his weapon with his hands * - Ases bajo la manga: Por conocimiento de The Dark Void, The Sacred Light, Fanon Gaster y su Creador, Prisma tiene la exagerada cantidad de 14,000,605 poderes extras, de los cuales solo uno le gusta. + Aces under the sleeve: By knowledge of The Dark Void, The Sacred Light, Fanon Gaster and its Creator, Prisma has the exaggerated amount of 14,000,605 extra powers, of which only one likes. * - Viaje Interdimencional: Prisma tiene la capacidad de viajar entre Au´s con facilidad, es una habilidad que le gusta tener. + Interdimensional Travel: Prisma has the ability to travel between Au's with ease, it is a skill that it likes to have. * - D&E Aspir: Prisma como su mejor habilidad (otorgado por una idea de Gaster) tiene la capacidad de extraer la caracteristica unica y la EXP de un alma humana o de un monstruo a través del tacto, convirtiendola al instante en un simple alma ordinaria Nv1. La EXP se almacena en el alma de Prisma, sin embargo, no es utilizada por este. En otras palabras, Prisma no puede usar la EXP absorbida por sí misma, solo se la puede dar a otras personas. + D&E Aspir: Prisma as its best ability (granted by an idea of Gaster) has the ability to extract the unique characteristic and the EXP of a human soul or a monster through touch, instantly converting it into a simple ordinary soul Nv1. The EXP is stored in the soul of Prisma, however, it is not used by it. In other words, Prisma cannot use the absorbed EXP itself, it can only be given to other people * - Alma del Creador - Esmeralda: Permite que Prisma constantemente genere EXP en su alma de manera infinita, y si bien no puede usarla para si mismo, puede pasarla a otros seres. + Soul of the Creator - Emerald: Allows Prisma to constantly generate EXP in his soul infinitely, and although he cannot use it for himself, he can pass it on to other beings. * - Inmortalidad: Prisma es un ser que no puede morir por la edad, ni tampoco envejecer por esta. Sin embargo, si Prisma desease, podría aumentarla y disminuirla a gusto. + Immortality: Prisma is a being who cannot die by age, nor age by it. However, if Prism wanted, it could increase and decrease it at ease. * - Acuerdo entre The Dark Void and The Sacred Light: Estos poderes, son aquellos representantes de todo lo bueno y malo del Outerverso de Undertale... basicamente lo vuelven un ser totalmente temible, hasta por los mismos guardianes (Dream y Nightmare). Basicamente, estos poderes otorgados, vuelven a Prisma un ser de perfecta sincronia entre el bien y mal. Le otorgan un poder ilimitado de caracter infinito, y la capacidad de controlar perfectamente la luz y oscuridad, el vacio y el anti-vacio, cosa que los esqueletos ya mencionados no pueden hacer. Entre otras palabras, obtiene el poder total de todo lo bueno y malo, habido, presente y por haber del Outerverso... al contrario de los guardianes, que solo tienen una minima porción de estos, al solo basarse en el actual presente. + Agreement between The Dark Void and The Sacred Light: These powers, are those representatives of all the good and bad of the Outerverso of Undertale ... basically make him a totally fearsome being, even by the guardians themselves (Dream and Nightmare). Basically, these powers granted, return to Prisma a being of perfect synchrony between good and evil. They grant him an unlimited power of infinite character, and the ability to perfectly control light and darkness, void and anti-void, which the aforementioned skeletons can not do. Among other words, he obtains the total power of everything good and bad, there was, present and for having the Outerverse ... unlike the guardians, who only have a minimal portion of these, just by relying on the present. * - Anclado al Vacio Outerversar: Le otorga voluntariamente la capacidad de corromper, como si de la corrupción del vacio misma se tratase. + Anchored to the Outerversar Void: It voluntarily grants him the ability to corrupt, as if it were the corruption of the void itself. * - Supernova Multiversal: Si Prisma desease desatar parte de su poder verdadero en su Ultima Weapon, esta se descontrolaría y terminaría creando una suponernova capas de destruir varios Au´s simultaneamente. + Multiversal Supernova: If Prisma wanted to release some of its true power in its Ultimate Weapon, it would get out of control and end up creating a supernova, layers to destroy several Au simultaneously. * - Más allá de la teoria de darwin: Prisma antes de un combate, contra un adversario muy poderoso, toma en el instante, mejoras contra este. Un ejemplo, sería volverse inmune a los ataques, armas, poderes y habilidades de seres como Astral Mother, Error404!Sans, X!Gaster y demas. + Beyond the theory of Darwin: Prisma before a fight, against a very powerful adversary, takes in the instant, improvements against it. An example would be to become immune to the attacks, weapons, powers and abilities of beings such as Astral Mother, Error404! Sans, X! Gaster and others. * - Chasquido de Almas (Prisma): Esta habilidad unica y incopiable de Prisma, le permite matar lo que sea y quien sea, al instante, no importa lo exageradamente poderoso o resistente que la cosa o persona sea. Un ejemplo sería destruir todo el Outerverso, matar a la Astral Mother al 100%, a Fanon Error404! en su forma '''B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y al 100%, etc. Sin embargo, esta habilidad nunca ha sido usada por Prisma, al no necesitarla... si la llegase a necesitar, obviamente la usaría. ' + Snap of Click (Prisma): This unique and unenforceable ability of Prisma allows him, to kill whatever and whoever, no matter how exaggeratedly powerful or resistant the thing or person is. An example would be to destroy the entire Outerverse, kill the 100% Astral Mother, Error404! in its form B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y 100%, etc. However, this ability has never been used by Prisma, not needing it ... if I needed it, I would obviously use it. * ' ' Resistencias / Resistances : * - Alma Intocable: El alma de Prisma no puede ser tocada o agarrada por nadie que sea el, lo cual, todo aquel que no sea este, no podra hacer nada con dicha alma, aún si usa magia. Gaster puso esta resistencia en él, al conocer la existencia de seres como Bete Noire, Error!Sans o Error404!Sans. + Untouchable Soul: The soul of Prisma can not be touched or grabbed by anyone other than him, which, anyone who is not this, cannot do anything with that soul, even if he uses magic. FanonGaster put this resistance in him, knowing the existence of beings like Bete Noire, Error! Sans or Error404! Sans. * - Inmunidad total al daño: El HP de Prisma nunca bajara de los 20 pts, no importa lo que se le haga. El mismo personaje admitio en su comic, que le ha pasado de todo, y sin embargo, nunca le ha bajado un punto de su HP. + Total damage immunity: The HP of Prisma will never drop below 20 pts, no matter what is done to it. The same character admitted in his comic, what happened to him, and yet he has never dropped a point on his HP. * - Alma del creador: Prisma posee la inmunidad a ser controlado, poseído, al reset, al continue, al overwrite, a manipulación de la realidad / espacio / tiempo, al cansancio, a las infecciones, y su alma no puede ser corrupta. Ademas inmuniza a Prisma contra la perdida del HP (pero no contra aquello que lo provoca), lo cual, tambien contra la muerte por perdida de HP. + Creator's soul: Prisma has the immunity to be controlled, possessed, to reset, to continue, to overwrite, to manipulation of reality / space / time, to tiredness, to infections, and his soul cannot be corrupted. It also immunizes Prisma against the loss of HP (but not against what causes it), which, also against death to loss of HP. * - Eterno: No importa lo que se le haga, Prisma al segundo estara como si nada. Mencionado por él mismo, han intentado matarlo con el intentar de destruir su código, con ataques de borrado existencial, volviendolo polvo de la existencia, con ataques que destruyen seres sin alma, con ataques que destruyen universos enteros, con ataques que destruyen Omniversos, con el AntiVirus!Sans, con la manipulacion del anti-code, y mucho más. De hecho, este mismo en una ocasión destruyo su propia alma con la fuerza de una de sus manos, pero lejos de pasarle algo, literalmente el alma volvia a aparecerle en la mano como si nada hubiese pasado nunca. No hay forma de matar a Prisma, y eso fue confirmado por su creador. + Eternal: No matter what is done, Prisma to the second will be as if nothing. Mentioned by himself, they have tried to kill him with the attempt to destroy his code, with existential erasure attacks, turning him dust from existence, with attacks that destroy beings without a soul, with attacks that destroy entire universes, with attacks that destroy entire Omniversos, with the AntiVirus! Sans, with the manipulation of the anti-code, and much more. In fact, this same one once destroyed his own soul with the force of one of his hands, but far from happening something, literally the soul reappeared in his hand as if nothing had ever happened. There is no way to kill Prisma, and that was confirmed by its creator. * - Anclado al Vacio Outerversal: Inmuniza a Prisma contra toda forma de matarlo, incluido instakills que no sean por HP (Por ejemplo, los de la Astral Mother o los de Error404!Sans). Tambien le inmuniza contra ataques relacionados al Vacio y le permite permanecer en estos como si nada. Mientras más tiempo permanesca en estos, Prisma se hara más fuerte... algo que nunca suele hacer, ya que normalmente su poder crece por si solo de manera infinita, gracias a la Dark Void Sphere y a la Sacred Light Sphere. + Anchored to the Outerversal Void: Immunizes Prisma against all forms of killing it, including instakills other than by HP (For example, those of the Astral Mother or those of Error404! Sans). It also immunizes you against attacks related to the Void and allows him to remain in these as if nothing. The longer he stay in these, Prisma will become more stronger ... something he never do, since normally he power grows by itself infinitely, thanks to the Dark Void Sphere and the Sacred Light Sphere. * - Union Perfecta: Prisma no puede separarse en partes, su cuerpo siempre permanecera unido aún lo que se le haga. Es una extraña inmunidad, que no creerían las veces que la ha necesitado para mantenerse unido, frente a extraños enemigos. + Perfect Union: Prisma can not be separated into parts, his body will always remain attached even to what is done. It is a strange immunity, which they would not believe the times he needed it to stay together, in the face of strange enemies. Historia Relaciones / Relations Creator: - Padre y creador de Prisma. Este no llego a conocerlo nunca, sin embargo, este se le presenta de vez en cuando como visiones, donde este le da consejos sobre como actuar; otorgandole la noción de los diferentes caminos que se presenta, sobre las diversas situaciones en la que se encuentra Prisma, y como quizás resolverlos. + Father and creator of Prisma. He never got to know him complete, however, this is occasionally presented as visions, where he gives advice on how to act; granting him the notion of the different paths presented, about the different situations in which Prisma is found, and how to solve them. Fandom Gaster (UT Misterious Man): - Co-creador, y segundo padre de Prisma. Suele ayudar a Prisma personalmente con solo simples recomendaciones, que terminarían en el beneficio de ambos... mayormente son ignoradas dichas, pues no son cosas que Prisma haría. + Co-creator, and second father of Prism. He usually helps Prisma personally with just simple recommendations, which would end up in the benefit of both ... mostly said are ignored, as they are not things Prisma would do. Core!Frisk: Amigo/a cercano/a de Prisma. MurderFail Pandora: Esposa, ademas madre de sus hijos. La union no es canonica ni oficial, es solo que les gusto la ship al fandom. Osea, la union y los hijos solo son por parte del fandom, como los hijos de los Sans. Holly, Ángel y Esther: Hijos no canonicos de Prisma y Murder Pandora. Trivia * Prisma parece inspirarse en una gran variedad de personajes, incluidos: Darth Vader, Doom, Cid, The Mask, FF Gilgamesh, SCP´s 682 y 2317, Dr Fate, Dr Strange, Venom, Carnage, Alucard Hellsing, Deadpool, Sigma, Thanos, y más. Aunque el personaje como tal, parece estar basado en los protagonistas de Dark Souls, Dracula de Casttlevania y Darkseid of DC Comics. * Aunque no está confirmado directamente por su creador, Prisma parece tener cierto sentimiento de compañerismo y protector, hacia ciertos personajes. * Prisma gusta referirse a los demas con apodos, exceptuando a las chicas o seres sin género. *El Misterious Man que aparece en la historia de Prisma, es el del Undertale original al que el Fandom lo relacionó con Gaster, mencionando que son la misma persona. Lo cual, él es el Gaster que ayudó en la creación, y por lo cual, es uno de los padres de Prisma. *Prisma gusta pasar tiempo, con cualquier chica de cualquier Au, inclusive las versiones fanon. (Eso incluye a las Frisk, a las Charas, a las Sans Girls, a las Pandoras, etc. Y a las chicas unicas como Betty Noire, Player, Astral Mother y demas) *Prisma fue creado en su totalidad, el 2 de Diciembre del 2015 en un mini comic que iba a protagonizar, cosa que no pudo llevarse a cabo. Dicho comic hubiese sido la primera aparición del personaje... pero por problemas, este hasta la fecha no ha podido ser publicado. El creador considera que Prisma nacio oficialmente el 2 de Diciembre, lo cual, ese es el cumpleaños del personaje. *El creador reveló que su intención con Prisma, era convertirlo en un Frisk masculino, algo que cambió con el paso del tiempo. *Posiblemente sea más debil que alguien, pero de momento, no hay nadie como tal... nadie creado de momento, pero puede haber. *De momento, a base de un Top latino, Prisma esta en el puesto #1 de los personajes más poderosos de los Au´s de Undertale. Teniendo a The Astral Mother en 2do lugar, Fanon Error404!Sans en 3ro, X-Gaster y Fanon!Gaster en 4to y Player en 5to. Eso hace notar, lo exageradamente poderoso que es Prisma actualmente. Gallery Prisma Frisk.jpg|First Prisma, October 2016 Ultron_Prisma.jpg|Prisma (Old desing) Completo_ Caras de Prisma (Mascara).png|Prisma (Old dialogue face) Prisma.gif|Prisma (New desing) Gif Category:Male Category:Out-code Characters Category:Timeline Jumping Category:AUs Category:Heroes Category:Special Event Category:Villains Category:Alone Category:Human Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Character-centered Category:Powerful Category:God